My Life Isn't A Fairy Tale Not Even Close
by Deutsch Prinzessin
Summary: Suck at summaries so just read! THanks!And it's rated T to be safe, cuz I'm paranoid like that ;
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever dreamed of that happily ever after with your prince charming and a couple little kids that look like clones of you? Growing old with them and not worrying about anything sad and depressing?

I know I have, I know that I want all of those things. Unfortunately, I don't have any of those things.

My prince charming left me so that we could focus on saving the world… Even though to do that I wanted him here, I wanted to know what he thought on everything we did. I wanted to grow old with him, to have little Fang's and Max's running around. To grow old and die in each others arms… But that won't happen. No. I should of known that when I was in a dog crate three years ago, when I was strapped to metal hospital table, when I was chained in a dark dungeon, when I was fighting not only for my life but everyone's against Omega, when we went to Antartica, when we went to Hawaii in an attempt to save my Mom, going to Egypt and meeting Dylan.

There was one thing I could count on, or atleast I thought I could count on, my Flock. That was until Fang left, the Erasers attacked our house and I made all of them leave, even though I was pretty sure I would be experimented on again… They were my rock and always will be.

At least, the old Max's rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello earthlings!**

**Max: Wow, that as creative as you could get?**

**Me: Be quiet or I won't write a chapter in Fang's P.O.V. now... where was I...**

**Max: Making weak threats that I could care less about.**

**Me: Really. Is that necessary Max?**

**Max: Oh. Yes. It is very necessary. HAHAHAHAHA. Now. I believe you are forgetting something dearest writer.**

**Me: Like what?**

**Max: Disclaimer. Honestly, you'd think you could remember, after all you are the WRITER.**

**Me: *Rolls Eyes* What ever. First announcements! So, I shall be posting a chapter weekly, depending on how faithful you dear readers are. Also. If I get at least five reviews in the next couple of day I'll write a chapter in Fang's P.O.V. and I know how much everyone loves Fang, so that will be your reward. Oh, yeah. And no flamers welcome either. I don't appreciate the negative attitude, it cools my roll which makes my story less exciting-**

**Max: HAHA! I'm sorry, but did you just say it cools my roll? OMIGOD! AHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: As I was saying, mean reviews make story less awesome. So only good input please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride sadly... But I do own this plot. So. Don't steal my amazingly awesome idea. Ok? Ok. Good. I'm glad we understand each other.**

We were laughing, at least the rest of the Flock was, I was leaning against the wall watching them all play with the new games mom had gotten them recently. We were waiting for Dylan to come back with batteries for the Operation game I think, I don't know for sure though. I wasn't really paying attention. It was raining though, the lightning was loud and bright. So I hope Dylan was smart enough to not try and fly in it.

I heard a loud sound outside, like a tree had been uprooted. The Flock froze and I moved through the living room towards the front door quickly. I wrenched it open and felt my mouth slacken. Erasers had uprooted a tree and were getting ready to throw it at the house. I moved quickly.

"U and A now!" I yelled grabbing Angel and Gazzy and throwing them toward the back door since they were closest. Nudge and Iggy followed them quickly. They ran and took off as quickly as possible, when I was getting ready to take off the tree hit the house and debree knocked me sideways. A board hit me and I went flying into the kitchen cabinets. I felt my breath rush out and heard Nudge and Angel scream. I heard the Erasers laughing coldly as the roof collapsed on top of me. I winced as the boards fell on top of me. I started pushing them off of me as fast as I could, I was stuck though and saw an Eraser picking his way through the wreckage toward me.

"Shit," I muttered. Iggy and Nudge were about thirty feet above the house and I stopped, looking at them. "What the hell are you doing! Get out of here! I'll be fine!" I yelled at them. Nudge looked at Iggy skeptically. "Get out of here, go to my Mom's house, I'll be there soon. I promise!" I said looking at Nudge carefully. The finally nodded. I saw the Eraser pick up a board and I saw the worried look in her eyes once before I felt the board make contact with the back of my head.


End file.
